


Silence

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts), [SnubNosedSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubNosedSilhouette/gifts), [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts), [kingstonmcbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/gifts), [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts), [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts).



Clara said she’d been to the Library, and my hearts quailed.

Surely she didn’t mean... no, no, she meant the TARDIS library.

Who is she? Always did love a good mystery.

She could be an enemy agent, but I don’t... I can’t believe it.

Not willingly anyway.

An unwitting pawn, perhaps.

 

But of whom?

 

Of the Silence?

 

How long have they been after me, the Silence? How many are there?

Not just the forget-me men, but the Silence, the whole movement.

How long? Berlin, yes, and Area 52.

The Byzantium? The Pandorica?

It was awfully quiet on the Library Planet.

 


End file.
